Blind Date
by KristenDeity
Summary: Alice has set her roomate, Bella on a blind date. But when they arrive at the club, he is no where to be seen. A mystery man decides to make his move on Bella in the mean time. Who is he? And where is Bella's date? ExB! Lemon Alert!
1. Blind Date

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Twilight (sadly)**

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Lemon and my first fanfic uploaded onto this site! Squuuueee! As I said in the summary, this is all human stuff, and well, enjoy.**

Bella's POV

"Screw you Alice. I am NOT wearing that!"

It was a Friday night and once again, Alice was slapping makeup on me and making me wear insanely small dresses. And why? Because she had set me up on yet ANOTHER blind date.

"Oh come on Bella! It's on your list of what you would wear. Its pretty and its blue."

She smiled, holding up the dress in front of my face. She was right though. It was pretty and it was blue, but that was besides the point. The dress was so short that it didn't even reach my knees, and it was strapless, which made it even worst because I had no boobs to keep it up. I sat at the end of my bed in my underwear, pouting, with my arms folded tight across my body. Alice kept looking at me with her puppy dog eyes, begging me to wear this tiny piece of clothing just by using her eyes.

"I said NO!"

I literally yelled, throwing my hands down onto the side of the bed. I stood up quickly, keeping my angry face on as Alice continued to look at me.

"Come on Bella! It really isn't that bad."

"Alice! That thing will never stay up on my body! I bet as soon as I put it on, it will fall straight down to my ankles."

_Uh oh._

"AHA! So, you'll try it on!"

She smiled widely, jabbing a finger at me. I knew that was coming. I sighed loudly, snatching the dress from her fingertips. I walked slowly to her on-suite bathroom, stomping my feet across the laminate flooring, and as I walked into the bathroom, slammed the door shut. I quickly took off my bra and stepped into the dress, but just before I got it past my hips, Alice came bursting into the bathroom.

"Oh, you'll need this."

I screamed slightly under my breath as she opened the door, throwing something at me as she did. But, on the upper hand, she did leave as soon as the item of clothing hit my face. I rolled my eyes slightly as I picked up the item off the floor. It was a laced strapless bra, perfect for a strapless dress.

I finally got the damned dress on and walked out the bathroom, into the bedroom where Alice's lit up face was. She squealed, clapping her hands in excitement as she circled me. On her little trip around my body, she tugged at the dress, pulling it higher and doing the zip up all the way to the top. To my utter disgust, the dress didn't fall down. Alice grinned at me widely, then suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of our apartment. As we trotted down the staircase and into the parking lot, Alice's excitement grew.

_Why am I doing this? Why do I let her do this? I'm perfectly happy being single, _I thought to myself as we continued down the dark road in Alice's Porsche. I was leaning against the cold window, my hand cupped my chin as I pouted through the now fogged up glass.

"Bella, you looking stunning. There's no need to worry about anything."

Alice explained, excitement still lingering in her voice.

"I'm not worried Alice. I just don't know why I have to go through with this EVERY Friday night. I'm happy being single. I don't need a man to make my life happy.

I mumbled, playing with the tips of my hair.

"That's bullshit Bella and you know it. Your not happy at all. You sit in our apartment all day, doing nothing but studying. You stay in on weekends. You don't bother to go out with your friends anymore. Face it Bella, you need a life. You need to live it out, you know?"

Wow. I've never heard Alice say something like that to me before. I was stunned by her little speech that she gave me, so I remained silent throughout the rest of the journey.

***

As usual, the club was loud. I had already been here for an hour and I was already tired of waiting. My hand unwillingly, tapped the glass that I was holding as I waited for Alice to return. She had met her boyfriend Jasper as soon as we had walked in, and they haven't stopped dancing since. I sighed as I watched the couples on the dance floor bump and grind with each other, and somewhere deep down in the pit of my stomach, I wished that one of those girls could have been me. Downing my last bit of JD & Coke, I grabbed my bag and searched for my phone. I thought that I had grabbed my phone, but as I pulled my hand away from my bag, it was Alice's. Just as I was about to replace it back into the bag, it buzzed and lit up in my hand. Being as bored as I was, I decided to take a quick peek at it, just at least to see who it was from.

"Edward?"

I whispered under my breath. I knew that he was Alice's brother, and that apparently his face was like it was carved by angels, but I couldn't judge that for myself, because I had never met him, or even seen any pictures of him. I couldn't be bothered to read the text, so I quickly placed the phone back into my bag and grabbed my own. 9.30pm, and still no show for my blind date. I was about to go over to Alice to tell her that I was going to leave, when suddenly time froze. I looked towards the bar and there, sat by himself on a stool was a god. His hair was messy, but it wasn't a bad kind of messy, more like sex hair to the extreme. His muscles stood out from the tight white shirt that he was wearing, and his eyes…his eyes. His eyes were like emeralds as the lights shined upon his pale face.

My whole body was screaming at me, saying for me to go over and make my move. But what chance would an average girl like me, in a ridiculously small dress have with a god like him. I slumped back in my seat, staring obliviously into the floor. Just as my depressive state was about to kick in, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come dance with us!"

Alice smiled pulling me up from my seat, not even giving me a chance to say no. As she pushed both of us through the large crowd of dancing people, we finally reached the middle of the floor, where Jasper and now, Rose stood. Rosalie, should would have a chance with that god by the bar, but she already had a man, a very nice man at that. She was Alice's sister, but you would never see the relation between the two, they looked complete opposites.

"Hey Rose."

I smiled nervously, waving my hand slightly.

"Where's Emmett? I thought he would be here tonight?"

"Oh, he's by the bar. He's embarrassed me enough tonight."

Rose shouted, rolling her eyes as Alice and Jasper both laughed. I watched as Jasper left us girls, obviously going to join Emmett in drinking. As the music continued, I got more and more into the rhythm of it all. My hips swayed from side to side, my fingers ran through my hair and both Alice and Rose danced right next to me, only inches away from rubbing their own bodies on mine. This was nice. Just us girls, having a fun time out, without a care in the world.

The music quickly flicked onto the next song, and to my luck, it was 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears. My movements continued for a few more moments, before Jasper and Emmett quickly appeared on the dance floor, both grabbing their girls. Emmett nodded at me, smiling as usual, and of course I smiled back. The couples started to reappear everywhere around me, all them dirty dancing with each other, even Alice and Rose were at it. My movements became very small, and soon they stopped. As I was about to back out of the large dance group, I felt someone pressed up against my back.

"Don't stop moving. Keep going."

The voice whispered into my ear, making me shudder slightly. Slowly, I began to move my hips again, only slowly though. I had no idea who this was behind me, but he was stopping me from looking like a fool by myself on the dance floor, so I co-operated. As the song went on, my movements against the mystery man grew larger and more bolder. I wrapped my hand around his neck as I slid up and down, feeling every inch of his muscular body. He moved in perfect sync with me as I grew more and more confident, and as the music hit the halfway point, I swung my body around to look at his face. And there he was, my bar god. He smiled at me, staring into my eyes as I stared into his. My body kept moving even though my mind was in shock. He looked even more sexier now that he was so close to my own face. I could see how green his eyes really were, and how beautiful his bronze hair looked. My dance movements grew more dirtier as the music continued, and this god didn't seem to mind.

I had lost all track of time. I had no idea how long I was on that dance floor for, but it must have been a long time. I hadn't seen Alice for quite some time now, the same for Jasper, Rose and Emmett, but I didn't care. I had him. As the music finally stopped, he flashed me a smile, making my knees go weak.

"We've been dancing for quite some time now, you want something to drink?"

He asked, his voice like an angels. I was incapable of words, so I nodded. Grabbing onto my hand, he pulled me out of the crowd and towards the bar, where he ordered two Cola's. _What kind of man buys cola's?_ Not that I was complaining, I wasn't a big fan on drinking and a cola did sound a lot more refreshing. As the ice cold drinks were placed down in front of us, I tried to step up onto the stool but a second later, I felt his hands on my waist as he lifted me up onto the seat. Every time his touched my body, I stopped breathing, luckily every time that he let go it continued once more. I took a gulp of the drink, savouring the coolness of it as it ran down my throat. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he pulled his stool closer to mine, still smiling as usual.

"So, do you do things like this often? You know, dazzle a guy into dancing with you and stuff?"

He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Me? Dazzle? You've gotta be kidding me."

I laughed, flashing a puzzled look at him. If anyone was doing any 'dazzling' in here, it was him.

"I kid you not. You are a very beautiful girl. The guy who has you is indeed a lucky one."

His smiled dropped slightly. I watched as he took another sip of his drink, his eyes finally breaking contact with mine.

"Yeah sure. But, even if that was true, I still need to find that guy."

He looked up at me again, almost with a look of shock on his face. He looked even more stunning like this. His mouth hung open slightly and his bright green eyes opened wider than ever. Getting lost in the moment, I coughed abruptly, slipping off my stool back onto my now aching feet. I stumbled as I hit the ground, but regained my balance as I felt his hand gripping onto my arm.

"Thanks."

I smiled, grabbing my bag off the bar.

"I just need to go, well, you know."

I walked quickly away from my god, limping slightly under the high heels that Alice had made me wear. I cursed under my breath as I walked into the single cubicle, locking the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking that I still looked 'reasonable'. Grunting as I reached down to my feet, I threw off my shoes and placed my heels on the cool floor, sighing with relief as I did. I didn't care about my blind date, I stopped caring when I first saw him sat at the bar.

"Him...him."

I muttered to myself. I had been dancing with him for over an hour and a half, and I hadn't even asked for his name. I grabbed my bag from off the side and my heels from off the floor and quickly unlocked the door, but before I even had a chance to step out from the cubicle, HE was there. Without hesitation, he shoved me back into the cubicle, locking the door as quickly as he could. I was a bit gob smacked at all this, but before I could even say anything, his lips touched against mine. Not in a soft, 'first kiss' kind of way, but hard and passionately. He pressed me up against the bathroom wall, his hands grabbing my face. I quickly dropped my bag onto the ground, my makeup and phone falling out as it hit the ground, but I didn't care. My hands shot up to his hair, wrapping the bronze locks around my fingers as he continued to kiss me more deeply. He pulled back away from me slowly, staring into my eyes as he spoke.

"You are too god damn sexy for your own good."

He mumbled, seductively of course.

"I could say the same about you."

I smiled, earning one of his angelic smiled back. He pressed his body against mine and immediately, I felt his erection straining against his jeans. I giggled, looking away from him as I felt my face becoming red. He placed his hand under my chin, turning me back to face him.

"Don't look away from me. I need to see into your eyes,"

He cooed, his hand now running down my body and scraping over my breasts. He finally stopped his hand, where my skirt ended. I gasping slightly as I felt his hand against my leg, shivering with pleasure as he traced circles on my skin. My gasps grew louder as he hand travelled up my dress, reaching my black panties. Just before I was about to moan, he crashed his lips back onto mine, asking for entry with his tongue, and naturally I allowed it. I felt his hand grab the waist band of my panties, tugging on them slightly so that they began to slip down my legs, and before long, I felt them by my ankles.

"Do you want this? Do you want me?"

His fingers scraped my clit, sending violent shudders up my spine. I couldn't speak, I simply nodded.

"I said, do you want this?"

He asked once more, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes."

I whimpered. I couldn't speak. This was all like a dream to me, but I felt like I woke up as I felt his finger enter me slowly. At first, it wasn't too bad, but when he added another finger, I gasped and moaned out loud. He kissed me fiercely again as he pumped in and out of me, curling his fingertips as he continued. Just as I was reaching my peak, he stopped. I pulled away from him, confused. Maybe he thought this was going a little too fast, but suddenly, he shoved me up harder against the wall. His hands dropped to his own trousers, undoing the buttons quickly, without hesitation. As I heard his jeans drop to the floor, his hands grabbed onto my hips and he lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands doing the same but around his neck. Without even asking for permission, he thrusted himself up inside me, making me cry out into his neck. He gave us both a moment to adjust to this sensation, but before long, he started to pull himself in and out of me. He paced quickened with every thrust, and I felt myself getting closer and closer to climaxing with every movement. His grunts and moans that escaped from his mouth were only turning me on even more, and soon, it seemed like he was moving impossibly fast inside of me. Pulling away from his oh so perfect lips, I gripped tightly onto his hair and buried my face into his neck as the moans and small screams started to fill the cubicle.

"I cant hold out for much longer."

He panted, his movements becoming more erratic and ravenous. I couldn't speak. Every time I opened my mouth, a moan or a scream escaped instead of words. A few more thrusts and I had reached my limit. I dug my fingernails into his head as I screamed into the air, feeling myself fall over the edge. Soon after my walls clenched, I felt him join me in ecstasy. He remained inside me as he placed me down back onto the ground, but we both ended up collapsing onto the hard bathroom floor. I landed on top of him, panting uncontrollably. After a minute or so, I lifted my head, staring into those perfect eyes, smiling and once again, earning a smile back.

"Hey. I'm Bella."

I giggled. _Better late than never, _I thought to myself, watching as he laughed with me.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward."

"Edward?"

I asked, shocked as I stared at his god like face. It couldn't be…could it? I watched as he looked back at me, just as confused as I was. I pulled myself off him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. Just as I crawled off, he lifted himself up, still staring at me with confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No no! You didn't say anything wrong, its just….you wouldn't happen to be related to someone called Alice Cullen, would you?"

I asked, tilting my head. I was making it seem like there was only one person in the world called Edward, this could have been ANY Edward, and I could have just been making a fool out of myself by asking him such a random question after such a perfect night. But nothing could have prepared me for his answer.

"Um yeah. I'm her brother. Do you know her?"

He asked, pulling his pants and jeans back up. Oh god. I just screwed Alice's brother. How was I going to explain to her that I came with her tonight to meet s blind date and ended up fucking her brother in a cubicle.

"Oh shit."

I mumbled, running my fingers frantically through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm kinda feeling that way too. I was suppose to come here tonight because she set me up on a blind date-"

_What…_

" and now, well, I'm with you…"

_WHAT?!_

"She's gonna be pretty pissed off when I told her I blew off my date for some girl who I thought looked hot on the dance floor."

He chuckled to himself nervously, flicking his hair off his perfect face. Before I could even speak, someone had knocked on the door, and Edward quickly got up, unlocking the cubicle door to reveal Alice stood there with Jasper. She looked at Edward, then to me still on the floor, and she burst out laughing.

"I guess you two didn't need me to introduce you to each other. I guess this blind date worked out pretty well then, huh?"

"WHAT?!"

Me and Edward both shouted at the same time.

**So, whatdoya think? First story, first lemon. Please rate and review, and of course, critques are more than welcome!! **

**~KristenDeity**


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Well, you all wanted more, so I'm giving you more. If anyone would l****ike to help me with this story as in, maybe write a chapter for me or even half a chapter, please message me and send me a snippet of your own ExB M rated story! And I apologize if this chapter is a little cruddy, but I'm just so desperate to upload it. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

Bella's POV

I was in complete shock. Me?! I was set up with Edward?! This god-like creature?! My mouth hung open, still unable to take in the words that just came out of Alice's mouth. I watched her as she skipped over to me, smiling and giggling as she pulled me up off the floor. I still stared at her in shock, but I quickly glanced over to Edward, who was staring at me. I snapped my eyes back towards Alice, feeling my face burn with embarrassment. Alice's face suddenly dropped, her expression looking almost, concerned.

"Come on Bella."

Alice snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the toilet. I looked back to see Jasper approach Edward, placing his hand on his shoulder, but Edward's gaze never broke with mine. All I saw as I stared back was his perfect green eyes, standing out from the darkness of the club. How could this guy fall in love with someone like me?

I was in silence as Alice drove home, my forehead once again pressed against the glass. All I could think about was Edward. He was perfect in every way a human can be perfect. I smiled at the thought, thinking of his beauty during our little, 'love' moment. I sighed, closing my eyes as the experience raced through my head, every single tiny detail of it. I was so caught up in my fantasies, I didn't realise when the car had pulled up to mine and Alice's apartment. I quickly got out, grabbing my shoes off the floor in front of me. As we walked up the staircase, Alice was still in silence. I was confused as to why she was. She had just set me up with the most gorgeous man alive. She quickly unlocked our door and dashed in, chucking her keys onto the counter as she flicked off her shoes. I cocked my head slightly at her, closing the door as my feet touched the soft carpet.

"Bella I'm sorry!"

Alice burst out, looking like she was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry for anything my brother did to you. I mean, I knew he was desperate as well, but I didn't expect him to go that far."

She finally started to cry, using her jacket sleeve to cover her face. I was now, officially confused. I thought this was what she wanted, for me to get laid. I took a step towards her, dropping my shoes on the floor, but she stopped me again.

"Bella, I can't say sorry enough times. I'm gonna call him right now and give him a piece of my mind."

Her tone changed suddenly, from devastated to angry. She grabbed her phone, grabbing the buttons as she searched through her contact list, but before she pressed the call button, I lunged at her. I snatched the phone from her grasp and chucked it onto the bed. She looked up at me in shock.

"Okay Alice, please tell, because you completely lost me back there. What exactly did your brother do wrong?"

I asked, placing my hand on my hip as I stared at her.

"Bella, I'm not a retard. I know what he did to you. I saw your face."

She snarled, reaching for her phone. But before she could even come close to the bed, I grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards me.

"Alice what the fuck are you talking about? It was obvious what we did, but why is that a bad thing?"

Her expression changed once more, this time, confusion crossed her face. I loosened my grip on her arm, letting both her and my arm fall to our sides.

"Wait…are we thinking about the same thing here Bella?"

We stared at each other for a moment, completely lost. I rolled my eyes, finally realising what she meant. I sighed, sitting on her bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, partly in frustration, but mostly because I finally knew what Alice was going on about. I looked back up to her, still seeing her completely lost.

"Alice. He didn't rape me. It was all free will."

I mumbled, giggling as I explained to her.

"Oh thank god."

She gasped, falling onto her bed. I laughed a bit louder, letting my hands fall into my lap. Suddenly I felt Alice's hands on my shoulders as she pulled herself up, smiling widely.

"Oh my god. Bella got some action. FINALLY!"

She jumped up, literally dancing around the room. I raised my eyebrow at her, still smirking. She finally collapsed by my feet, grabbing onto my hands as she gazed up into my eyes.

"Tell me everything! And I know he's my brother, but apparently, he's really crap in bed."

She laughed, and I joined in, knowing that was a lie. Edward was perfect. Just as I was about to open my mouth, Alice interrupted again.

"Wait, wait! Let's have a girly night. It's only 11pm! We can have some chocolate, some drinks and gossip all night."

She was acting like a 10 year old.

"But first, go shower and get into your PJ's. Then, it'll be proper slump party style."

She laughed, jumping off the floor with excitement. Not daring to say no, I wandered over to the bathroom, locking the door as I walked into the well lit room. I sighed, still thinking about Edward as I pulled my dress off and stepped into the warm shower. I lost track of time, not knowing how long I was in the shower for but it was worth every second, because every second, I was thinking about him. His eyes, his muscular body, his lips and the feel of him inside me. It was heaven on earth. I switched off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel. As I wrapped it around me, I noticed that it was one of the smaller one, just about covering my body. The towel just barely covered my ass, but I was bothered about that too much. I unlocked the door, walking out into Alice's room but I didn't see her. I looked around the room, not seeing her anywhere, but maybe I was thinking too much of it. She was probably in the kitchen, making some snacks for our 'girly' night.

This towel really was too small. I adjusted it as I walked through her room, headed for the living where I could then get to my room. As half of my towel fell down my body, I continued to walk, grabbing and pulling it up as I strolled through the apartment. Then, to my horror, I saw Alice sat on the sofa, her mouth wide open. And beside her was Jasper and Edward, their expressions exactly the same as Alice's.

I froze in embarrassment, feeling my body exposed as all three of their gazes were glued onto me. Edward was the first to turn away, Jasper seconds behind him. Alice smirked slightly, grabbing one of my hoodies off the laundry pile as she walked towards me.

"Nice timing Bella."

She chuckled, pulling the black hoodie over my head. I felt like punching her. I wrapped the towel around my lower body as my head popped out through the hole.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?!"

I hissed through my teeth, trying to keep my cool.

"You left your bag at the club."

Edward appeared, holding out my bag. I felt my knees shake as he held out the bag. Why was I feeling like this? I had only hours ago had sex with him, so why was I getting worked up about him seeing me in a towel? I calmed myself even more, taking my bag from Edward's grasp. I shuddered slightly as I touched his cool fingers.

"Thanks."

I smiled, tucking the bag under my arm. He smiled back at me, making my knees feel weak once more. I breathed in deeply, about to open my mouth once more, when of course, I was shoved into my room by Alice. She slammed the door shut, pushing me onto my bed.

"Okay. Jasper and Edward are gonna stay over tonight…"

"WHAT?!"

I yelled, loud enough so that Edward and Jasper probably heard.

"Look Bella, chill. I'm going to his parents house tomorrow, and we're gonna leave early. So, it would be easier ya know?"

She smiled, trying to act all cute and innocent.

"And so why is Edward with him?"

I asked, my bitchy side finally becoming obvious. I stood up abruptly, walking over to my dressed. I pulled out my PJ's which consisted of a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top.

"Because he wanted to hand deliver your bag back, and he was car sharing with Jasper. So, we are gonna drop him off in the morning."

This had 'Alice' written all over it. Obviously, she wanted me to spend more time with Edward because she thought we were 'right for each other.' I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I walked towards the door. I indicated to Alice with my hand to get out, and she immediately obeyed, skipping out of my room as I opened the door, and I followed close behind. Edward and Jasper were in the exact same places as they were when I went into my room. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him up from his seat.

"Well, we are off to bed. We are tired."

She giggled, and within a second, she slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Horny cow."

I grumbled under my breath, looking over to Edward who had obviously heard me once again. I groaned, walking towards the sofa opposite to where he sat. Chucking the pillows off the couch, I tried to pull out the sofa bed but was failing miserably. I grunted as I heard the metal screech and bang, but it suddenly became a lot easier to pull. I looked to my side to see Edward smiling at me, tugging on the sofa as well. I smiled back at him, finally setting up the sofa bed.

"Thanks…again."

I chuckled; him quickly joining in with me. We spent a moment just looking into each other's eyes. There was a silence, but it was a good kind of silence. Snapping out of my little trance, I walked into the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water before I went to bed. I placed the glass under the tap, but I suddenly dropped my glass as I felt a pair of hands touch my hips. I stopped breathing as I felt Edward pull me into his chest.

"I really missed you."

He whispered, biting my ear slightly. I groaned silently, turning around to face him.

"We only just met Edward; you can't be head over heels for me already?"

I asked, smirking as I gazed into his eyes. His embraced tightened as he flashed me a crooked smile, making my knees actually give way. Lucky his grip was so tight, or else I would have fallen flat onto the floor. He released me finally, but grabbed hold of my hand and led me to the living room. He was just about to sit on the sofa, when a slight burst of confidence erupted from me. I kept hold of his hand and led him to my bedroom. He looked shocked, and I think I looked shocked too. What started as a one night stand, had now turned into this…what was this? Before anymore questions could have popped up into my head, I fell backwards onto my bed. Edward watched me, shutting the door as he stalked towards me.

"Bella, by laying on the bed like that, I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

He grinned again, removing his shirt. The light in my room was very dim, but it was just bright enough that I could see every muscle on his beautifully, pale body. I shrugged at his comment, smiling seductively as he crawled on top of me. His eyes were dark now, and full of lust. He hovered over me, looking a bit uneasy as he lowered down into a kiss. What started as a sweet kiss, soon turned into a passionate one. My hands found his hair and my fingers soon tangled into it as I pulled him closer to me. I could feel his breath coming from his nose as he continued to kiss me, obviously indicating that he didn't want this kiss to end. After what seemed like forever, Edward pulled away, keeping his lips only inches away from mine. I felt his cool hands travel down my body and then stopping at my stomach, his fingers tracing circles on the now exposed skin.

"That was a quick recovery."

I whispered, letting my hands drape along his back. I dug my fingernails into him as I did, earning a small groan from him as I did.

"I could say the same for you."

He replied, his voice sounding sexier than ever. I chuckled slightly, but ended up gasping as I felt his cool fingertips scrape across my bare hips. I was quite happy with myself now for the decision of not putting any underwear on when I got out from my shower…

**Cliff hanger much? I'M SORRY! D8**

**I just wanted to give you all something to look forward too.**

**And I thank everyone who encouraged me to continue this story! I didn't know you all liked it that much! Haha!**

**Please, rate and review!**


End file.
